Manlyzombie123
is a Cartographer(?) on Risk Universalis III. He joined the group in July 2015 and has been almost constantly active since. |image1 = Manly.png|caption1 = manlyzombie123's avatar as of July 2018|rank = Cartographer(?)|tenure = September 15, 2018|joined = July, 2015|participant = Jul 2015 - Aug 2015 Dec 2015 - Mar 2016 Dec 2016 - Jan 2017|experienced_participant = Sep 2015 - Dec 2015 Mar 2016|moderator = Dec 2015 Mar 2016 - Apr 2016 Sep 2016|administrator = Apr 2016 - Dec 2016 Sep 2017 - Jan 2018|senior_administrator = Jan 2017 - Sep 2017 Nov 2017 Jan 2018 - May 2018 Sep 2019 - Jan 2020 Jan 2020 - Present|community_manager = May 6 2018 - May 28 2018}} History 'Early years of playing Risk and False Banishment' began on Risk in July 2015. Soon after joining he was banned when a troll named GeneralConehead framed him for griefing after erasing a troll nation in Uzbekistan, which was subsequently sorted out, resulting in his unbanishment within 2 days. 'Promotions and Demotions' He was promoted to Experienced Participant due to his constant efforts in recording griefs and sending them to Amnity. Months later in December 2015, was promoted to Moderator but was demoted back to Participant within the same day due to him and Johnsony abusing the :size command. would fight against the demotion due to the still unconfirmed belief that he was accidentally demoted 2 ranks due to the report being sent to multiple admins, he would not re-achieve a rank until March 2016 when Worthe would promote him to Experienced Participant. He then continued to work his way up, quickly being promoted to Moderator, and soon after, Administrator. 'Resignation, Return, and First Senior Administratorship' was an Administrator from late April 2016 to December 2016 when he decided to resign from his position, back to Participant, due to being tired of constantly dealing with what he saw as petty issues, causing great annoyance to him. Very soon after his resignation, he was notified that he was being considered to replace a Senior Administrator who was leaving their position and was promoted to Senior Administrator in January 2017. He remained Senior Administrator until September 03, 2017 when he was demoted due to inactivity. During his time as Senior Administrator, he aided in the production of the border GUI and creation of the now defunct Senator of Participants rank. Senior Administrator Manlyzombie123 was a Moderator upon his return to Risk in Early September but was promptly promoted to Administrator after requesting so. In late November 2017, he was promoted to Senior Administrator for the 2nd time for a period of 2 hours following dustybread123's discord account being hacked into to make it appear as if he had resigned. He was again promoted to the rank of senior following the vacancy left by dustybread123 on January 6th, 2018. His tenure ended May 6th, 2018 when he was promoted by Worthe to the position of Community Manager. 'Community Manager and Resignation' Manlyzombie123 dealt with controversy within hours of becoming community manager as the discord began rioting over the banishment of 6 players by deary_me over accusations of harrassment and bullying, minutes following this Amnity made new rules to the discord banning racial slurs and vague rules around harrassment. In order to stop the rioting manlyzombie123 managed to compromise, rolling back all the bans and limitting the new discord rules greatly. His term did not last long however as he resigned May 28th, 2018. In September 2019 he would un-resign and return to duties as Senior Administrator. 'Resignation from whatever rank he had' On 1/13/20 he got pissed off since Mitsuhito abused powers to re-open a vote that had concluded, and resigned, and then proceeded to have an excessively long arguement with him in chat. (I think it's *still* going on?) Controversies iVedra Doxing Controversy During his first term as Senior Administrator, manlyzombie123 got into an argument with then-moderator iVedra about iVedra doxing somebody over the discord, the argument continued for about 30 minutes when manlyzombie123 told iVedra multiple times to stop, but when iVedra purposely refused to stop he was quickly demoted. This drew a lot of hatred and praise among the discord for manlyzombie123, many accusing him of being too harsh. Relations between manlyzombie123 and iVedra were quickly repaired, however. Accusations Against Ownagecubed In early November 2017, a series of attacks began in Risk Servers were unanchored blocks were spammed across the map en masse in a majority of fashions, causing servers to crash. During the 3rd attack of the day, manlyzombie123 claims to have seen then-moderator Ownagecubed using f3x to spawn the blocks atop the UN building. Manlyzombie123 quickly demoted Ownagecubed for this, but he was repromoted a day later due to lack of evidence. Investigations continued into the affair for the next month but the only evidence brought up was one eyewitness testimony from user NW_Yoren. Ownagecubed still maintains his innocence in the situation and the controversy caused relations with the two to sour greatly, however they have been getting better. Achievements * Helped make edits to the base map of Risk with another player in early 2015, adding lakes, islands, and removing unnecessary lands. * Participated in the election of Blakesthegreat to senior administrator following a vacancy. * Working on the Risk map GUI in conjunction with ImperialClique, Guilhermelcb, and formerly Worthe since May 2017. * Worked alongside Worthe to help design the now discontinued Senator of Participants rank. * Added a list of basic rules to the group page following the shutdown of the ROBLOX Forums. * Made several loadable maps for Risk References Category:Group Member